1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to analog-to-digital converters and, more particularly, to current steering analog-to-digital converters.
2. Related Art
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are typical circuits of digital hybrid mode systems that convert an analog signal into a digital signal. The ADCs have been used as main components of interfacing circuits in application areas of communication systems, fast image processing systems, or the like. Generally, in order to realize fast and high resolution ADCs, a technique using a most significant bit (MSB) corresponding to a high-order bit and a least significant bit (LSB) corresponding to a low-order bit which are separated from each other may be employed as a current steering technique utilizing high performance current sources and switches.